


Agent of Influence

by bratfarrar



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfarrar/pseuds/bratfarrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack in Washington, D.C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent of Influence

Some days Jack feels like he’s behind enemy lines, all alone, without even the possibility of backup. He wears his uniform like a disguise, tries to conceal his foreignness—he still smells too much of gun powder and not enough of cologne, still speaks with the clipped accent of the field instead of the round tones suited to the desk and office and position he now has.

At the inevitable and unending parties he must attend (for duty, for those who serve beneath him, for those he must protect), he finds himself treating the crowded rooms as if they are battlefields, surveying the terrain and tracking the movement of enemy troops. He smiles when he’d rather bare his teeth, shakes hands when he’d rather pull a trigger. Reminds himself of the oaths he’s sworn over the years, of all the sacrifices he’s made; this is far from being the hardest.

He can lie with the best of them, when he has to, although he still can’t lie to himself.

Some days he’d give almost anything for a firefight.

**Author's Note:**

> According to [Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Agent_of_influence): "The ultimate prize of an intelligence agency is to have someone sympathetic to their own goals and ambitions in a position of power in an opposing organisation or country."


End file.
